


Little Game

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'cause I couldn't help myself, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, This went from dirty to soft real quick, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: There’s suddenly another growl from Shiro, and his hand raises so quick that Keith couldn’t even try to counteract the action even if he tried, not in his current state.“Ride my thigh or leave, baby.”





	Little Game

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an early birthday present for my buddy 'ole pal, Alex, because I told him that I finally finished this for him and he wants to read it now.
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> The original prompt for this was: 
> 
> "TRANS KIETH AND THEYRE ON EARTH AND VOLTRON WASNT A THING OK SND SHEITH IS IN THEIR COZY APARTMENT AND SHIRO IS PLAYING VIDEO GAMES IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH HIS SHIRT OFF AND IN P.J. PANTS AND SHIT OK KEITH COMES IN ANX STARTS TO RUB HIMSELF INTO HIM AND SHIRO IS FRUSTRATED WITH THE GAME SO HE GRABS KEITHS NECK AND GROWLS “ride my thigh or leave baby” AND SO KEITH OBEYS AND SHIROS BOUNCUNG HIS LEG ANF F U C K"
> 
> So I delivered.
> 
> Well, I started delivering, but then shit got soft and mushy because it's me and it's Sheith and a guy sometimes can't help himself, aight?
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy!

Over the years Keith’s known Shiro, he’s watched him play countless video games. He himself has never been one much for the activity, but he can sit there and watch Shiro play for hours and never bore.

What is it about watching Shiro play that Keith finds so interesting? If he’s being honest with himself, Keith finds Shiro’s competitive side hot, has fallen victim to it during their sparring sessions, pinned down by beef and sinew and a panty dropping smirk. 

Watching Shiro playing games is no different from sparring.

He angles the controller and growls low when his character happens to be losing, or he’s smirking and biting his lip, on the edge of his seat with his legs spread and forearms resting on his knees, bent forward enough to look slightly uncomfortable but to have Shiro’s shirt riding up his back, exposing the dimples above his waistband.

It has Keith salivating every damned time.

A recent development between Shiro and Keith is their relationship, friends for years, boyfriends for mere months. It’d been a long time coming, according to everyone else, a drunken game of seven minutes in heaven ending up with them breaking a couple shelves in the closet of which the two were stuffed inside finalising the decision for them to become something more.

As of right now, though, Keith’s stood silently in the doorway, watching Shiro’s profile as he plays yet another video game. He’s cussing under his breath, brows furrowed and lip bitten almost bloody in concentration.

He’s so hot, and Keith’s so hard, dripping with it. He saunters warily into the room, sliding precariously onto the couch a small distance away from Shiro, watching him closely.

He grunts, feet shuffling on the floor, moving an inch and shoulders rolling, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Keith bites his lip, gaze dipping to Shiro’s parted lips, the way his chest is expanding with his quick breathing, arm muscles flexing. Keith almost moans, but holds himself back, shifting closer to Shiro and lying a careful hand to his upper thigh, looking up to see how the man reacts. His eye merely twitches, and he cusses again, a drawn out “fuck,” that might have to do with the attack someone just threw his characters’ way, or the fingers inching closer to his crotch.

“Keith.” He says, gruff, after a few moments of Keith carefully tracing the outline of Shiro’s dick in his thin cotton pants, and Keith hums innocently, questioning. 

He says nothing more, so Keith continues, carefully slinging a leg over Shiro’s, straddling his thigh, gripping a shoulder and exhaling shakily, the feeling of Shiro’s toned muscle rubbing against his throbbing dick enough to have Keith biting his lip, suppressing a moan.

There’s suddenly another growl from Shiro, and his hand raises so quick that Keith couldn’t even try to counteract the action even if he tried, not in his current state. One of Shiro’s hands release the controller in order to come up and curl threateningly around Keith’s throat, applying enough pressure to have Keith’s eyes widening, his mouth falling open on a shaky gasp.

“Ride my thigh or leave, baby.” Shiro says, his voice low enough to send shivers running down Keith’s spine, his eyes boring into Keith’s very core. He nods slowly, swallowing thickly, and Shiro just releases his neck, turning back to the television and resuming his game.

Keith takes a deep breath, thoroughly soaked now, glancing down at the dark patch on his borrowed grey pyjama pants, rocking his hips gently. The pressure has Keith moaning, his fingers flexing on Shiro’s shoulder, toes curling, and he rolls forward. His head tilts back, gaining rhythm and speed in his grinding, his cunt slick and erection straining where it rubs along Shiro’s thigh.

Keith starts letting out small whimpers, a sign it’s not enough, that it feels like heaven on earth, but isn’t enough to give him that desired release. Shiro’s leg shifts under him, and he bounces it at a regular pace, causing Keith to moan unabashed.

“Fuck- Shiro-” He gasps, panting and bouncing atop Shiro’s leg, looking at his face only to find he’s still concentrated on his game, barely affected. Keith glances down, noting the bulge in Shiro’s pants having grown some, the man half hard, the thought bringing a breathless smile to Keith’s face.

“What’re you smiling at?” Shiro asks, gaze flicking ever so slightly from the screen to Keith and back.

“You want me,” Keith murmurs, voice going up an octave when a particular bounce rubs at Keith’s dick the right way. “You’re getting hard.”

“Hard not to,” Shiro replies, fingers still working the controller. “There’s a gorgeous boy astride my thigh, making the hottest noises known to man, of course I want you.”

Keith huffs, looking down at his own crotch, cheeks heating at the sight of the overtly soaked fabric. “Then why aren’t you fucking me?” Keith tries to keep the conversation going, looking up at Shiro, watching his eyes flicker again.

“I’m trying to concentrate.”

Keith just growls, and Shiro raises an eyebrow. In a sudden bout of confidence, Keith reaches down and grips Shiro’s cock, palming the twitching bulge until Shiro shouts, throwing his controller aside and throwing Keith onto the couch, catching the back of his head before it can slam into the armrest. Shiro looms over Keith, almost seething, teeth bared.

“You’re a little shit.” Is all he says, snarls, and Keith wants to smirk, but is admittedly scared of the expression Shiro wore, he’s pretty sure he had half an orgasm in that moment, but it still scares him. Upon seeing Keith’s wide eyes and quivering lip, Shiro’s face softens some, but he still looks vaguely peeved. 

He sighs, the sound drawn out and paired with his head dropping, but he soon looks back up at Keith, shifting forward and lying between his legs, cupping his jaw.

“I’m sorry, but you are.” Shiro says, shaking his head. “I’ve been trying to defeat this boss all day, and I was _so close_ , until you grabbed my dick.”

Keith can’t help the small snort of a laugh at that, and Shiro furrows his brow in a mock glare.

“I’m sorry…” Keith murmurs, lifting a hand and cupping Shiro’s cheek, biting his lip. “I’ve just been feeling lonely today.” 

Shiro’s expression changes again, and he looks almost guilty, leaning down and closing his eyes just before his lips press carefully to Keith’s.

It’s still new to them; being intimate, acting like a couple. They’ve only had sex twice since that first night, made out a few times when bored of whatever movie they’d put on. They still have so much to learn about the other, in terms of what they like and don’t like, still treading lightly when it comes to what they do in the bedroom.

Keith’s lips part on a soft gasp, Shiro’s tongue dipping in past the gap, meeting his in a tentative flick that has Keith pushing back a little harder, Shiro making a soft, approving sound into it, pulling back enough to suck at Keith’s lip.

Keith whimpers softly, arms coming up to wrap securely around Shiro’s shoulders, leg raising to hook over his hip. Shiro dips down, pressing his front to Keith’s, until they’re flush together, pelvises snug against the other, and Keith can clearly feel Shiro’s dick pressing against him.

“Fuck,” Keith gasps, head tilting back when Shiro pulls away from their kiss, only to trail his lips carefully down Keith’s neck.

“I wanna eat you out,” Shiro murmurs, breath hot as it fans over the sensitive skin of Keith’s neck, and he shivers, legs shamelessly falling open seemingly of their own accord, hips bucking slightly, and Shiro chuckles low. “I’ll take that as a yes…”

Shiro shifts, pulling Keith upward only to switch their places, lying back on the couch with Keith straddling his lower stomach. He smiles up at him, hands running up his thighs, gaze dropping between them, to the sodden fabric, and Keith squirms.

“Fuck, kitten…” Shiro groans, voice dropping impossibly low, the endearment rolling off his tongue smoothly, and Keith bucks. “You’re so fucking wet for me, huh?” His hands move up further, curling into the waistband of Keith’s, no, Shiro’s pants, tugging them down, Keith lifts up onto his knees, helping in removing the garment, flinging it aside.

There’s an appreciative hum from Shiro, his hand cupping Keith’s mound, fingers catching in coarse hair, dipping into slick folds that are slightly swollen from stimulation. He pulls his hand back, a string of clear slick connecting his fingers to Keith’s cunt, snapping and leaving a shining line over the hair beneath Shiro’s navel.

Keith gasps softly at the sight, and Shiro smirks up at him, lifting his slick coated fingers to Keith’s lips, and he parts them to suck obediently, moaning at the taste of himself, cheeks heating.

Shiro merely groans, mouth parted as he pushes his fingers against Keith’s tongue, pulling them back and tugging his bottom lip down, and Keith pants, holding his mouth open, looking down at Shiro with heavy eyes.

“You’re perfect,” Shiro whispers, moving to cup Keith’s jaw, lifting up some and pulling Keith down to meet him halfway in a kiss that steals his breath, slow movements of lips against one another, tongues tentatively pressing against the other, small smiles. Keith feels like he’s floating just from that kiss alone, and he gasps again, lifting his hand to card his fingers through Shiro’s dark fringe, pushing it back off his forehead. 

“You are, too…” Keith belatedly replies, and it takes a second for Shiro to realise what he’s referring to, but then he smiles, eyes glinting with it, kissing Keith some more.

The kisses slowly grow deeper, headier, the fire from earlier stoked gradually until the flames lick upward in a sensuous dance that has Keith panting in the face of it, overcome by heat. His hips roll against Shiro’s, bare from the waist down and covering the crotch of Shiro’s pants in slick, moaning softly at the friction.

Shiro reaches around Keith to grab his ass with both hands, covering the globes almost in their entirety and using it as leverage to help Keith rock faster, harder, just to hear the way he moans louder.

“Come here, baby.” Shiro sits up, practically placing Keith on his lap before he’s standing, holding Keith close and walking down the hall, hazardously opening the nearest bedroom door and walking inside. He places Keith on the bed, looming over him, watching Keith pant, bathed in blue-grey light, the curtains open, allowing a clear view of the rain that’s hitting the glass, the sun nowhere to be seen.

They kiss again, Shiro moving down his body, slowly but surely, removing Keith’s shirt, watching the way he shivers somewhat, delving down lower until his lips reach Keith’s navel. He looks up, and Keith’s propped up on shaky elbows, legs spread wide to accommodate Shiro lying between them, and Shiro smiles up at him.

Keith shakily smiles back, biting his lip, loving the sight of Shiro between his thighs, watching as his eyes slide closed, and he tilts his head down, kissing over Keith’s mound, over the short, dark hair before his lips are circling Keith’s dick and sucking gently. It’s enough for Keith to grip the sheets, tilting his head back with a gasp caught on the tail end of a moan, hips bucking. Shiro grabs his hips, holding them until all Keith can do is squirm minutely in place, toes curling and thighs shaking with the need to _move_.

“Let me take care of you,” Shiro whispers, looking up at Keith, he can’t see the man’s mouth, but he can feel it, tongue sliding between Keith’s folds, dipping down and lapping slowly at his entrance. Keith can’t help the low moan he releases, biting his lip with a whimper, brows furrowed as Shiro delves deeper, tongue pressing against him harder, until it’s slipping inside.

Keith keens, legs bending and lifting, and he looks down between his legs, watching Shiro work, feeling that tongue as it plays along his inner walls, pulling back so he can suck softly, licking up and swirling his tongue around Keith’s stiff little dick.

“Takashi-” Keith gasps, reaching a hand down to curl his fingers into dark hair, and Shiro hums, sending vibrations through Keith’s very core. “Takashi please, please- fuck me-”

“Yeah?” Shiro breathes, pulling back and looking up at Keith, his eyes practically black, and he smirks, slick on his chin and lips. “You want it…?”

“Yes, yes- _please_ -” Keith rocks his hips slightly, watching Shiro’s gaze drop between them, watches as he licks Keith’s slick from his parted lips with a small groan. “Please, Takashi, I want it- want _you_ -”

Shiro shushes him, sitting up and shifting forward until he’s knelt between Keith’s spread legs, reaching forward and cupping his jaw, thumb stroking his cheek.

“Okay, kitten,” Shiro says, voice low, leaning down to kiss Keith slowly, and Keith whimpers into it. “I got you,”

Keith reaches up and wraps his arms securely around Shiro’s neck as he’s lifted, clinging to the man as he shifts, manoeuvring them both until he’s sat up against the headboard of the bed, placing Keith in his lap.

Keith’s panting, swallowing thickly under Shiro’s intense gaze, shivering at the feel of fingers trailing up his sides, his eyes closing when Shiro leans forward, kissing him. It’s slow, and deep, Keith’s head spinning with it, and he presses himself up against Shiro, impossibly close, rocking forward and feeling his erection beneath the sweatpants he still wore.

Shiro grunts, the sound quick and quiet, but has Keith whimpering all the same, especially as Shiro lifts his hips enough to take off his pants, kicking them off and aside almost hastily, the two sitting there, bare. 

Keith shivers, a wave of cold overcoming him, the wind and rain howling outside, Shiro’s eyes shining in the dark of the room. He lifts a shaky hand, cupping Shiro’s jaw, tilting his head and kissing him once again, revelling in the deep sigh he receives, the large hand that cradles the small of his back.

“Keith,” Shiro whispers after a few moments, lip catching upon Keith’s as he speaks, and Keith just exhales shakily, locking their lips and releasing them just as quick with a small, smacking sound that only they can hear. Shiro’s hand smoothes downward, cupping his ass, giving it a small squeeze, but the urgency from earlier has left them, and Keith just sighs, rocking forward slowly.

“Keith,” Shiro says again, and Keith hums in acknowledgment, the tip of his nose rubbing against Shiro’s cheek, a stark contrast between cold and warm skin.

“Yeah…?” He murmurs, when Shiro doesn’t say anything more for a small while.

A hand sneaks down between their stomachs, and Keith gasps when Shiro takes himself in hand, rubbing between Keith’s slick folds, the head of his dick catching at his entrance. Hot breath fans over Keith’s cheek, lips inching toward his mouth, planting short, barely there kisses along the way.

“Can I…?” Shiro murmurs against his lips, pulling Keith forward an inch with the hand still on his ass, his request unmistakable.

“Yeah, please,” Keith pants softly, moaning into Shiro’s mouth as he pushes up and into Keith, kissing him at the same time, muffling his own groan slightly.

Keith rocks on Shiro’s lap, smiling at the pleasured sounds Shiro makes, and he moans in turn, biting his lip in an attempt to suppress it, only to have Shiro tugging his lip gently with a thumb, shaking his head.

“I wanna hear you,” He says, and Keith nods, unable to help the stuttered gasp that falls from his lips as Shiro rubs against him in all the right ways, seated deep within him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” He continues, and Keith has to blink quickly, overwhelmed all of a sudden, feeling as tears prick at the corners of his eyes. Shiro presses their foreheads together, tilting his head enough to kiss Keith softly, sweetly, bringing both arms up to wrap around Keith’s waist, rocking with him. 

“Takashi…” Keith whispers, clenching around Shiro with a particularly deep thrust, seemingly impossible, the sensation sending sparks of pleasure licking up his spine, and his back arches with a muted cry.

Shiro just makes a small, shushing sound, holding Keith close and rolling his hips up, bouncing Keith in his lap, the sound of skin on skin sounding from between them.

“I got you baby, come on…” Shiro says between panted breaths, mouth agape as he watches the roll of Keith’s stomach, lean muscle rippling as he rides Shiro, fingers and toes curling, thighs straining with the effort. “You’re so perfect, you’re all mine-”

Keith cuts him off with a keen, throwing his head back when the angle he shifts into has Shiro pressing right up against that bundle of sensitive nerves, and his mouth falls open seemingly of its own accord, unable to shut as a litany of moans pours from him.

Shiro groans, rocking harder, sure to press against that spot even better, and it’s enough that Keith sees stars, vision blacking out for a second as he cums with a shout of Shiro’s name, hips stuttering in their frantic grind, fingers digging almost claw-like into Shiro’s shoulder blades.

Shiro holds Keith, pressing his face to the crook of his neck and stilling as deep as he can get, a shudder coursing through him as he finishes inside, and Keith bites his lip with a small whimper, feeling that heat as Shiro spills, the sensation making him clench weakly, as if his body is trying to milk Shiro.

“Fuck, Keith…” Shiro says, voice low and hoarse, and Keith gasps weakly, kissing Shiro when he lifts his head enough to do so, lips connecting with Keith’s slowly, both basking in their orgasmic high and content with the languid presses of their mouths.

They stay like that a while, the rain pelting none too gently against the window, showing no signs of letting up anytime soon.

Keith hardly notices, held by Shiro, kissing him as he slowly comes down from his post-orgasmic daze, realising with sudden clarity and a sight grimace of the sticky mess between their thighs, chuckling softly.

Shiro notes this, too, huffing a small laugh and gently easing out of Keith, Keith gasping softly at the feel, sensitive, cheeks heating at the slick noise it makes as he does so, feeling Shiro’s cum and his slick ooze.

“Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” Shiro’s voice is quiet, barely above a whisper, and almost hard to hear over the rain, but Keith catches it in their close proximity, nodding, carefully moving and slipping off of Shiro’s lap. He gets off the bed and holds a hand out, smiling softly at Shiro who returns it, holding Keith’s hand as they wander out of the bedroom, down the short hallway to the bathroom.

Cold tile hits Keith’s back, steam blurring his vision before his eyes are closing completely, hot water spilling over his and Shiro’s skin, pressed close in the small shower cubicle, breathing the same air as they kiss languidly under the spray.

“Keith,” Shiro says between kisses, sucking at Keith’s lip.

“Yeah?” Keith belatedly replies, pressing his and Shiro’s fronts flush together, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “What is it?”

Shiro pulls back briefly, their soft panting melding with that of the jet of water washing over them and hitting the tile, and Shiro pushes forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“I…I’ve been wanting to say this for a while, now…” He says, voice low, and Keith nods slowly, a signal for Shiro to continue, a silent “I’m listening.”

There’s a shaky exhale, and Shiro closes his eyes for a moment, looking as if he’s bracing himself, about to tell Keith a huge secret, and maybe he is. Keith lifts a hand, carding his fingers carefully through Shiro’s wet fringe, pushing the tresses off of his forehead, slicking them back.

“It’s okay, Shiro…whatever it is, you can tell me…” Keith whispers, nodding in a way that he hopes seems encouraging. 

Shiro opens his eyes, and they’re so close, Keith inhales sharply in the face of seeing just how determined those eyes are.

“Keith,” Shiro says, and Keith notes the way his mouth twitches, the way he smiles softly, fondly. “Keith, I love you…”

Keith smiles in turn, blinking water out of his eyes, shoulders shaking with quiet laughter before he’s tugging Shiro forward and into a deep kiss, swallowing Shiro’s surprised sound.

“I love you, too.” He murmurs, and Shiro grins against his lips, and when Keith opens his eyes to look at Shiro, he sees the glittering of Shiro’s irises staring back at him, eyes alight with mirth, something akin to relief. “So much.” Keith continues, and Shiro closes the gap between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, comments and kudos make me feel validated so drop me some if you have time, you'll be appreciated forever.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](http://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com) (heed nsfw, but if you're here you're probably okay with that)
> 
> Or check out my [Writing Blog](http://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) where you can see my other work and request a drabble or commission a fan fiction from me.


End file.
